The Bigger They Are
by PrettyLittleMasochist
Summary: A tank and a healer may never really see eye to eye when it comes to battle but they need each other just the same. When a mission gets a little too personal, Lúcio has to make a tough decision and it deals a heavy blow to Hana's pride. The only question is, will they survive it?
1. The difference

_**Title:**_ _The bigger they are_

 _ **Summary:**_ A tank and a healer may never really see eye to eye when it comes to battle but they need each other just the same. When a mission gets a little too personal, Lúcio has to make a tough decision and it deals a heavy blow to Hana's pride. The only question is, will they survive it?

 _ **Rating: M**_ _(Blood, violence, language, adult content later)_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _BunnyRibbit {Hana X Lúcio}_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _This is my first Overwatch fanfiction and they are indeed my favorite couple from the game. I'll be diving a little deeper into their personalities and even attempting to Give Hana a bit more of a backstory, I hope you all like the direction I take!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:**_ The Difference

 _ **Brazil:**_ _ **Rio de Janeiro**_

 _ **2:25 AM**_

"Babe, do ya see anything?" Lúcio's rhythmic voice filled Hana's ears as she trudged around the perimeter of the city in her mech.

Delicate gloved fingers wrapped around the controls as her pink lips pressed into an irritated pout, "No, just dirt...dirt and more dirt. We've been here for an hour and nothing has happened so can't we just- Lú are you laughing at me?" the diva hissed through her perfect white teeth.

The Brazilian singer chuckled softly, "You're always so impatient, look, I know it's early and I know you're tired girl, but you've gotta' relax." A grating sound filled the air as Lúcio shifted his feet and rolled backward into an alley between an old grocery store and what looked to be a warehouse.

"There isn't even anything out here worth blowing up." Hana mumbled around her strawberry shortcake flavored bubble gum.

"Hey now, even if that were true, there are people here worth protecting, so calm your little bunny-butt down and tell me what you see." He cooed knowing he'd get shit for it later.

Red streaked across the Korean girl's ivory cheeks as her dark eyes narrowed "Dirt. I see dirt. And water...and Lena...sometimes...and…"

"I bet your nose is twitchin." Her boyfriend cackled and her fingers moved for the mute button on her headset. "Don't you even think about it." Lúcio warned with a warm smile that could be heard in his voice.

"..." Hana pulled her hands away from the controls of her Mech and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hana?" Lucio's brown eyes lidded as he took a seat on a crate that rested on it's side in the alley he'd stationed himself in. "I know you're still there, Bunny. I can hear you pouting."

"..."

"Hana?"

"I do not pout!" The brunette whined into her mic so loud that lucio flinched.

"Just be careful, Babe. Talon has delivered on every promise they've made so far. They'll make good on this one too, I'm sure of it, Hana and well not to get all dramatic Babe but I couldn't lose you so stick by so I can help out if you need me-"

"Dagchyeo! I don't need help." The actress replied snappily. "It's two-O'clock in the fucking morning and all I wanna do is crawl back into bed. I'll just roll over anything in my path until I get to do that, okay? out." her gloved fingers rolled over the button on her head-set, ending the call.

The freedom fighter sighed, his girlfriend was never much of a morning person. Given her profession and how early shooting can start, it surprised him at first. As the last eight months passed, Lúcio found out just how much of a diva Hana actually was. A vicious little princess through and through. Cranky in the mornings, competitive and hard to catch up to throughout the entire day and a spoonful of sugar before bed every single night. Worth it though, despite all of her high maintenance nitpicking and constant need to pick and win an argument, these had been the best eight months of his life.

Usually her crankiness only lasted twenty minutes or so and the fact that it hadn't turned to eagerness to shed blood either virtually or on the battlefield yet meant she was more tired than usual and that fact left Lúcio worried about his Bunny.

"Tracer to Froggy!" The Brit's voice bursted through the speakers in his headphones without warning.

"Yo Trace, what's up?" His reply was laid back and soft.

"I was just gonna tell ya that I've got the area memorized and evacuation won't be a problem if it's needed!" Lena chimed happily as she zipped through the city, weaving between spaces in the cross hairs of the tightly knitted buildings.

"That's awesome girl!" the crate he was sitting on cried out beneath his weight as he shifted off of it and skated out into the street. Brown eyes scanned the area as he drew in a deep breath. Lúcio hadn't been back home in what felt like a lifetime. After the rebellion his musical career had taken off and he spent most of his time traveling, most of his proceeds in the beginning actually went to rebuilding his favela. Just seeing how much progress had been made over the past few years made the musician proud.

Rio de Janeiro started out at the very bottom of the bottle. At least from where Lucio stood. The Omnic crisis threw the already poor city into a state of destitution. There was almost no quality of life for people living there when Lúcio was a kid. Work was scarce, the streets were dirty and the crime rate was even higher back than. After that, after they were less than the dirt on the ground Vishkar stepped up with promises to help and only dragged Rio de Janeiro and her people deeper into the depths of their own personal hell. For Lúcio, it was unbearable and so he did something about it.

As the Brazilian rolled through the streets he smiled. Rio de Janeiro still had a ways to go before it could be considered perfect by the musician's standards. The crime rate was still too high and a great many things still needed to be rebuilt and or touched up, but it's a far cry from the slum Lúcio grew up in. That being said, how could he not smile? It didn't matter that Talon was coming because Lúcio would always protect his home with his life.

"Tracer to Froggy" Lena broke him from his thoughts.

"Yo?"

"We've got company!"

"Got it. Are ya near Hana?" Lucio asked as his eyes turned toward the sky. Not too far off, he could see the unmarked Jet closing in.

"Yeah, she's close but I think we should all group up. That's a big one." The cheerful girl warned.

"I see whatcha' mean, girl. Where am I goin?" As he asked he remembered Hana mentioning being near the water and started off toward the coast with a rush in his step.

"According to my GPS, Froggy, I'm right by Guanabara Bay." Tracer retorted as she looked out over Sugarloaf mountain. "And where is Hanzo?" she added on quickly.

The Japanese assassin's voice broke through on the com link, "Unlike the rest of you, I am already prepared for battle."

"There he is!" Lena chimed with a pretty smile as she watched the jet with cautious eyes.

"Where he is?" Lúcio teased despite being dead serious as he dashed toward the beach.

After a few moments of silence Lena answered in a soft tone, "I think he's worried our com link will get hacked so he'd rather not tell us this way. If we need him to come down from wherever he's climbed his way up to, he'll come through. He always does." She was always so reassuring.

"True that. I see ya girl!" Lucio threw a hand up in the air and waved to the brunette where she stood near the pier.

"Hi'ya!" Tracer waved back as she zipped toward him at top speed.

"Alright guys, Hana I know you can hear me even if you're not sayin' anything."

"Bite me." the tired actress mumbled into her mic as she made her way toward where she could see the duo.

"Love you too babe. Listen though, I wanna stop them from even gettin' into the city. Let's keep this attack on the beach, think we can do it?' The freedom fighter asked with a grin on his face. He had all the faith in the world in his comrades.

Lena was the first to respond, "It's totally doable! The buildings are so close together that shouldn't have any problem keeping the area sanctioned off while we fight here on the beach!"

"Finally, something happens. I've been so mind numbingly bored!" The pink mech marched toward the foreground between the beach and the city, she'd have no problem keeping it safe. Anything to go home and get some sleep. She'd been working so much as of late. After playing the lead in 'Hero of My Storm', Hana was offered a lead role in a new T.V. drama called "Mechayeh" and the filming process had been brutal, even for her.

"Hanz, did ya get all of that?" Lúcio asked into his mic, just to double check.

"I will disregard the slander of my name and Hai, I understand these instructions. I stand with you."

Rolling his eyes, the twenty-six year old freedom fighter mumbled under his breath, "Dude can't never chill."

The jet was closer now and it was time to get into position. One more deep breath and Lúcio chanted, "We're all on board. that's what's up. Let's go!"

The Brazilian took cover behind a thicket of palm trees as he readied his amplifier. Lena spirited her way into the shadows of a cave near 's station. In a nest of rock and clove, Hazo held his position on the side of Sugarloaf mountain. The assassin had climbed up onto a ledge adorned with larger stones and several vantage points. Hidden away by the terrain, he watched the beach with intense dark eyes.

The first round was a hail of c4 right over the beach. As the bombs cascaded toward the earth, Lúcio rushed out from behind the trees and pulled the trigger on his amplifier sending out a sound wave to knock off their projectile.

Hana leaned forward and a smirk graced her cherry blossom lips as she started to target each bomb as it fell, shooting each one into detonating before they could even touch the ground. Easy enough, no different than that old flash game, 'Meteor shower'. One by one the bombs fell apart around the gamer girl's bullets in mid air, not a single one landed.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow as four more jets appeared on the horizon. "They knew we would be here." he hissed through clenched teeth.

"They must have been expecting the whole team." Lena squeaked as the situation became more apparent. "Should we call for-"

"There is no backup." Hana chimed in on the com link.

"She's right." Lucio rasped. "Everyone else is in Hanamura. The intel Ana came back with said the attack on Hanamura was supposed to be something huge and the one here was supposed to be...smaller."

"Don't be so dramatic. I can take at least one of those jets down on my own. We just won't be able to keep it out of the city like you wanted, which was a stupid plan anyway, we never went that far to avoid collateral damage before." The Korean girl stated as her boosters engaged and she took off flying toward the first Jet, guns blazing.

"Damn it Hana!" The Brazilian cursed as one Jet landed and a slew of Talon agents flooded the beach. A few fell to the ground almost immediately as arrows flew threw their necks. All terrain roller blades tore through the sand as the twenty-six year old released another sound wave to knock the enemy back, immediately following up with sonic blinked her way around the group, firing into the crowd as she zipped place to place.

The sky turned grey with led based rain as clouds of smoke formed near the heat scorched earth _ **.**_ Waves rose up in anger as the first jet sank into the Atlantic. Hana's gloved fingers shifted to her dash to press her live stream button. "Ibwa, yeogi!" She chirped as she took off toward the beach at full speed. "Hope you guys find this one more entertaining than I have been!" The starlet giggled cockily as she dashed through a group of agents firing her way, rolling over their bodies as their bones bursted beneath the weight of her mech.

All the noise had earned the attention of Rio de Janeiro's residents who were pouring into the streets to find the source. Another jet landed on the beach and the final flew out over the city, crashing through the taller buildings. The shadow it cast over the narrow roads struck fear into the hearts of the already panicked populace.

Lucio's head snapped to the side and he called out over the sound of gunfire, "Lena! Evac! Now!"

"What about-"

"GET THEM AWAY FROM HERE NOW!" his voice was desperate and Tracer complied, blinking her way into the city.

Hanzo shimmied his way down to the next ledge and maneuvered gracefully down the mountain side. With Lena gone, the two on the beach would need more help. The assassin readied an arrow, "Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau!" A spirit dragon formed around the point as it soared through the air. The great beast tore through the beach, devouring the enemy with ease. In response, Talon agents scattered, the ones who scattered left, firing at the spirit to no avail were left to Lucio who gunned them down with his sonic blasts while the ones who scattered right were mowed down mercilessly by Hana for her follower's amusement.

Within the desolate streets of Rio de Janeiro, Lena was still trying to earn the trust of the terrified population. "Please, everyone! It isn't safe here, we have to go!" She cried out as the dust cleared and Talon agents took to the streets from every alley.

"Why is this happening?" a voice screamed from the crowd.

Tracer stood atop a fallen trailer and made an attempt to answer, "I...I don't know...but-"

"Than why should we trust you?" came another shout.

"Because I just wanna help!" Lena gestured toward them with her hands.

"We've had enough help from the government!" That comment started an uproar. Howls of agreement filled the air and Lena shook her head frantically. She was losing them. "She's probably from one of those terrorist groups!"

"No I'm with-"

"Chill out guys, The girls' with me!" Lúcio called out from where he rode on top of Hana's mech.

Hope filled the eyes of every citizen standing in the crowded street the moment they heard his voice. "Lucio!" it fell from trembling lips in both whispers and ecstatic shouts. His name fell over the city like a hallelujah.

"Yeah, it's me. My friends and I are gonna get you guys' somewhere safe while we handle this attack, ya feel?" He threw a fist up in the air and the people of Rio de Janeiro followed suit. It was clear that they were willing to follow him anywhere.

Lena placed a grateful hand over her heart and her pretty eyes lidded as she shook away what were almost tears, "I was getting' a little worried to be completely honest."

Lucio's warm eyes shifted in her direction and he smiled, "Sorry Trace, I shoulda' known they wouldn't listen to a stranger."

"I'm just glad you're all alright!" The brunette chimed happily.

"Lú, we've gotta go if you wanna avoid civilian casualties. Talon is not going to wait for this rally to end before attacking." Hana's voice met her boyfriend's ears through the com link and he nodded. She was right. The Brazilian dropped down on to the ground and looked around, "We can't let Talon leave this city, gonna show em' right now that they never wanna try this again."

"Got it!" Hana smirked as she took hold of her controls once more. "Objective: Don't let the bad guys leave the city."

"Are you live streaming this?" Lucio hissed as he swung around and stared at her through the windshield of her mech.

Hana arched a perfectly shaped brow "Duh. We're four against an entire army, my fans are loving this." her tone was very matter-of-fact.

His eyes said they would talk about it later which caused the diva to roll her's in abrupt response. As much as he wanted to in that moment, Lucio couldn't say anything to her about how disrespectful she was being to his childhood home because they'd kept their relationship a secret from the media from day one. It was his way of keeping it just between them, last thing he wanted was a paparazzi controlled love affair. Hana always seemed to respect that, but she was also never one for attention from vultures of that nature. What was it she always said? Oh right. ' _I make my own fame.'_

Hanzo watched from a building top as Tracer, Lúcio and Hana started to surround the crowd of civilians. An entire community was a pretty precious payload and there was no doubt in his mind that they'd protect it. lead the charge and Tracer took the right while the musician took the left. Without another word, Hanzo leapt to the next building top and kept his bow ready.

For a moment the world was quiet, and the air was heavy with tension. Lena's starry eyes scanned her area, looking for any sign of strange movement. "So, Froggy, where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"We're gonna cross the bridge and go to Niterói." His response was quick and self assured.

"How far is that?"

"Bout' an hour but it's where they'll be safe from any more bombs until we clean house." The Brazilian explained, speaking from personal experience.

Hana sighed, "Afk." the acronym slipped from tired pink lips as she pressed the button to stop streaming, no way was she gonna show her fans an hour of nothing but walking.

"Where do you think they are?" Tracer asked as she blinked forward, trying to see around Hana's mech.

Lúcio shrugged as he looked back over his shoulder, "I'm guessin'-"

He was cut off when Hana chimed in over the com link "They probably learned their lesson after we massacred half their team on the beach and-"

The Brazilian sighed. It was hard to get under his skin but Hana was really pushing it this morning. "I wouldn't put it quite like , but yeah, they probably wanna corner us somewhere, they're probably just waiting for the opportunity. Just keep on it, girl. Everythings' gonna be cool." He promised.

"On it." Lena repeated as she looked over the crowd. Just being near Lúcio seemed the calm them down, they were actually being compliant and cooperative. Just more proof that people really do need their heroes. That thought put an even bigger smile on the ghost girl's always smiling face.

To their surprise, the walk out of the city was uninterrupted. "Is that the bridge?" Lena asked as she felt white sand shift beneath her feet. Now Rio de Janeiro was behind them, they stood on yet another beach with the bridge leading to another city out on the ocean just ahead of them.

"Sure is." Lúcio smirked as he looked it over. "Used to be a highway but that ended up in the water during the Omnic Crisis. This bridge is actually pretty new-"

A barrage of gunfire cut Lucio off, bullets flew through the air in spades as a troop of Talon agents all dressed in black occupied the only road back into the distraught city. Bodies fell to the sand one by one and everything turned to chaos.

"Everybody get across the bridge and don't stop movin' till you're safe!" Lena called out over the noise as she ushered hordes of frantic, screaming people onto the narrow bridge.

"Hey Lú." Hana's voice came out a little nervous on the com as she turned her guns on the enemy.

"Yo?" The musician responded immediately, using his amplifier to supercharge his girl's weapons.

"I don't think this attack was about bombing the city, I think this was an evacuation…" her voice trailed off. "You walked our backs against the ocean...and...the only way out is that skinny little bridge."

Dark eyes narrowed with confusion,"Why the hell would they want to evacuate-"

The starlet cut him off, "Because they want to occupy it for some unknown reason!"

"Are you still live streaming?" his voice came out in a demand as he flipped a switch to turn a sound blast on an agent who'd managed to avoid Hana's expert marksmanship.

"No, but I totally should be-"

"Don't, you and me need to talk." Lucio hissed as he rolled up behind her mech and climbed on top.

"Right now? It can't wait?" She challenged him. "It's really that important?"

"Do ya think I'd be bringin' it up right now if it wasn't, woman?" He screamed as he sent out a sound wave, knocking the Talon troops back a few feet.

"What is up with you today?" The Korean girl asked in a high pitched whine as she shifted gears and fired up her rocket boosters.

As she flew forward, Lucio held on tight with his free hand and fired at the enemy with the other. His cheek pressed against the top of her mech and he hissed into his microphone despite all the wind, "What's up with me? Girl, you're crazy!"

"Guys!" Lena broke in on the com as she guided civilians across the bridge, making sure everyone was on, though she still had one more group of eighty waiting to join the rest. "Guys!" she tried again.

"WHAT?" The two shot back in unison.

"This isn't the time to fight...with each other...that is."

"Lena, this isn't your-"

"Don't you dare get on her, Ice queen! She's right!" His dark eyes went wide as Hana darted into the air and flipped the mech. "IT WASN'T A JOKE ABOUT-"

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE MEI!" Hana screamed as she shook her boyfriend off and watched him fall about six feet to the ground while she fired another several rounds into Talon.

Lúcio laid on the ground, watching the pink machine soar to the ground and destroy all that was left of those men. Blood flew, splattering against her windshield as a bunch of angry, broken murmurs filled his ears.

"Remind me again….why this girl needs a team." The musician groaned as he sat up and made an attempt at quickly shifting to his feet on roller skates, only to fall on his ass again. Long dreads fell over his shoulders and his eyebrows knitted together. "How's it goin' Trace?"

"So far so good, are you guys still-" Lena looked over her shoulder, the direction she'd left her comrades in. The bridge was so long and so narrow that she couldn't see much of anything on that side anymore, Hana's mech was a little pink dot and Lucio was just movement. A long line of people walked past her on nervous feet.

"We're doin' fine, Girl. Don't worry bout' us. It's all clear here, no more gunfire...call it a victory."

"That's great news!" Tracer sang excitedly as she jumped up and down. "Find Hanzo and meet us over here?"

"Let's do it." Lucio groaned as he leaned up and darted back toward the pink mech

"See ya soon!" Lena smiled as she blinked from one end of the line to the other explaining to everyone that there was no longer anything to fear.

"Hana, come on that was uncalled for." The singer muttered as he skated beside her, walking through the city in search of their silent teammate.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." The tiny girl sneered into her mic.

"Well-"

"Don't say it."

The more they walked, the more apparent it became that Hanzo had been a busy man. The streets were littered with the corpses of Talon agents that never made it to the beach because a certain assassin had put an arrow through their heads. "Hanz!" Lucio called out, hoping he'd get an answer on the com link.

"I am right here." The older Shimada brother dropped down from a rooftop behind the shorter man. "And for the last time…"

"Dude, you did all this on your own...you saved our skin!" The Brazilian swung around to look up at his comrade with a big energetic smile on his face.

"We would have been fine." Hana's high voice interjected.

"Damn it, Hana! Just say-"

"W...wwe..we...nee….we...help….WE NEED HELP!" Lena's voice echoed from all three microphones broken up by a haze of static and each member of overwatch was immediately on their toes.

"We're comin' Trace!" The freedom fighter promised. "We gotta get there now, she's staticy we might lose her on the com!"

Hanzo was already gone, he'd started stealthily making his way to the beach. "I'll get us there." Hana murmured instructing her boyfriend to climb up on her back again. "Hold on this time."

"Don't throw me off this time!" He yelled back in disbelief as she launched herself into the air while he clang for life.

A few moments in the air, and Hana found herself staring down at a hopeless situation. Apparently there were more Talon agents stationed in Niterói because they met Lena and a couple hundred civilians at the end of the bridge. They must have been waiting. Something much bigger was going on in Brazil then what Overwatch had planned for. "She needs help now." Hana hissed.

Hanzo road the rails of the bridge with acute precision until he leapt into the air and shot three bows to aid Tracer. "Why isn't he using his dragon? That would wipe them all out!" Hana stared down at the fight in disbelief, unable to fire her own weapons due to the range. It would have been a waste, she just wasn't close enough yet.

"He doesn't wanna kill civilians, Hana, he isn't wrong!" Lucio called over the sound of the wind.

"But they're scattering, I can see the island from here! There are no more jets, that is the last one! We might never find out who those agents are and they might already have what they came here to get! We can't let that happen!" her voice was persistent and loud as she argued for her point.

"Do you hear yourself, Hana?" The Brazilian asked as his hair bellowed in the wind. "These are people you're talking about, they have lives! It's not a game! There isn't a finish line here! There is no objective other than saving these people!" he was fired up now, passion filled his tone.

"There is always an objective!" The StarCraft champion snapped as she rapidly torpedoed toward the brawl. Once they were close to the ground, Lucio made a wise decision to abandon ship. He rolled across the ground, rocks and sand cut into his dark skin until Tracer blinked to his side. "What is she doing? I lost you guys on the-"

The singer rolled over and looked toward his girlfriend through the cross hairs of battle. She'd planted herself firmly in the middle of everything, at the heart of Brazilians and Talon operatives, they were dressed differently from the others in Rio de Janeiro. This was likely something of a special ops team. "HANA NO!" Lucio screamed at the top of his lungs as he watched her eject from her mech.

High up, perched on one of the columns supporting the bridge, Hanzo felt a pang of sadness for the souls he couldn't save from the sacrifice his comrade made for them. He would now have to do even more good to right all his wrongs.

Lena grabbed Lúcio by the arm and hauled it across her shoulder, rushing him back toward the bridge. "And that's how you win." her voice came out of nowhere. Now out of her mech, Hana slipped her arm under her boyfriend's shoulder and she and Lena all but carried him away from the back blast.

The mech detonated and the blast consumed the small area almost completely. A carnival of corpses sprawled across the ground Brazilian and Talon alike. A real bloodbath. One Talon operative survived and with his last breath he tried to make a break for it, clinging to something for all he was worth. One swift arrow put an end to all his struggling. "I will go see what it is...this man was willing to die for...see to our fallen comrade." The assassin stated with a heavy heart as he leapt down and crossed the battlefield on foot, being sure not to step on a single one of them out of respect for the dead.

"Fallen comrade?" Hana raised a confused brow. "Hello! We won, we have no-"

"He means Lúcio." Lena whispered as she stared at her hands in her lap.

"What do you mean? Lúcio is-" her head snapped in her boyfriends direction and his face said it all. Dark, defeated eyes looked out on about eighty-nine of the people he fought so hard to free, the rest of the community had fled the area in time, at least it looked that way but, on the ground, blown to bits were lives he thought he'd improved when he joined Overwatch. Tears gathered up in the corners of his eyes but he was too numb to wipe them away.

"Lú...I don't...understand…" her voice cracked softly. "I had to...it could have been Lena...there could have been more casualties...I mean...eighty or so really isn't bad out of an entire city...look at me when I-"

"That's enough, Hana." The singer whispered as he wiped his eyes.

"Lúcio, who do you think-"

He cut her off again, "I know why you did it, okay. You're right, Hana, there could have been more death, this may have been the best move to make but you didn't give me any time to think of another way."

"Who died and made you taction?" The Korean girl hissed.

"A LOT OF PEOPLE DIED HANA!" The Brazilian screamed so loud, Hana flinched and looked away. He'd never yelled at her like that before, in fact, getting Lúcio mad enough to yell at all was a chore in itself.

"I hate to say it." Hanzo broke through Hana's daze. "She made the right move." in his hand he held a small black holodeck. "If this would have made it off this island, we would not be able to continue operating as Overwatch, even as criminals."

"What is it and what was it doing here in Brazil?" Lena asked with wide eyes as she stared up at Hanzo.

"Talon must have recruited a skilled hacker. This information can only come from our very own database. The location of each past, present and potential overwatch agent, medical records, personal information...we would all be in danger if Hana had not made such a quick decision...no matter how immoral." The Shimada heir explained with urgency in his voice.

"But all these people!" Lena piped up. "There must have been another way!"

Hanzo closed his eyes and sighed, "Lena, Emily is mentioned in the information gathered on you. Her address is right here...for anyone of those terrorists to use."

The ghost girl fell into a hushed state and in that moment she wanted to disappear, she wanted to rewind the entire day and make it so it never happened. "This is why they've been attacking our safe houses...they know where they are." Tracer squeaked.

"But...we don't even have a safe house here." Hana said finally. "There's hardly anything here."

"I think they planned on building a new base of operations here." Lena whispered back, "And the only reason they haven't attacked our headquarters is because...four of us can put down an attack of this caliber." her british accent softened.

"Now we can warn everyone!" Hana chimed.

"Yeah." The singer finally spoke. "Let's go….unless you wanna live stream this mess to your fans."

"You can't still be mad at me knowing what we gained from-"

His eyes made her quiet.

"I'm not mad, Hana. Just….disappointed." his voice deepened, "I need to think."

"About?" his girlfriend demanded.

"How I'm gonna honor these people." his retort was quick.

"It's part of war, how can you not see-"

"I do see, I know what war is, Hana. At least call for a chopper." he stood on shaking legs.

"Where are you going?" Hana's dark hair fell over her shoulders in silk locks.

"I'm gonna find out how many people survived this...ya know? The ones who managed to escape both Talon and you, Hana."

The world champion stood and trudged toward him, "Why are you being like this? People have died before, way more than this and you never-"

"Do you really not know where we are, Hana?" Lucio swung and looked her in the eye for the first time since the bomb went off.

"Duh! We're in Brazil!"

"Mhm. In Rio de Janeiro."

"So." Her eyes held his with an intense glare.

"You really...eight months and you don't know where I was born? Why do you think these people were so willing to follow me into your atomic bomb?"

"I thought they just really liked your music! People follow celebrities, it's what they do!" She snapped loudly. She was losing her cool and that was when she was the most dangerous.

"I think you should stay here with Hazo and Lena." The singer stated softly. "We will talk but we'll talk when I'm good and ready, don't push it. Okay?"

"You are not gonna talk to me like that-"

"Hana….stop." Lena broke in finally. "I can't stand it when you two fight. Come on, just put it on pause...for now...until we get back to base." she pleaded with her teammate.

"Fine." Hana looked away as her boyfriend roller bladed toward the city, where the people he cared for so dearly would have taken refuge.

In the hours that followed, Hana called for a chopper and waited like her lover had asked. Lúcio talked with the survivors and apologized for their losses, promising that Talon would be too afraid to come back to their home. Once again, the people of Rio de Janeiro grieved as a community, a broken family. After that, the afternoon was spent burning bodies as Lúcio refused to build a mass grave. He refused to breathe a word to his girlfriend the entire day, for everything he'd ever let slide, he felt he'd earned the right to stay upset this time. It was late at night by the time they got back to the base and the moment Lucio pulled off his skates, Hana was hot on his heels. "So, whose place are we sleeping at tonight? I was thinking mine since-"

"I think we should go to seperate houses tonight, Hana." his voice was a rasp. "It's been a long day and I don't really wanna talk to you right now-"

"You can't just ignore me, Lúcio!"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye, "Hana, I don't want to ignore you, okay. I love you. Despite all of this you're the best thing in my life so just...chill out...okay. I just need some time for me."

Hanzo walked into the room beside Lena and the Shimada male quickly made his way down the hall toward his bunker. Staying in the Overwatch HQ was optional, and some prefered it. Lena on the other hand, elected to stay and make sure her friends were alright.

"I don't understand, being mad at me won't bring them back!" The slender girl yelled.

"Try not to wake the whole house up, girl." The singer stated in a hushed tone. "I told you, I'm not mad about that anymore, I just wish you'd be a little more sensitive to the situation, damn it, is that so hard?"

"What do you want me to apologize or something? I saved us! I saved Overwatch-"

"You murdered people, Hana. That is what you did. A bad thing done for a good reason is still a bad thing!"

"Don't patronize me!" The diva hissed through her teeth.

"You know, You...are just...the most...self-centered person...you didn't even know we were standing in the town I grew up in, the town I saved from Vishkar, I thought you were a fan."

"I knew you were from Brazil, okay! I just didn't know the name of the- I don't have to explain myself to you." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "Like you know my place of birth or my anything-"

"You're from Busan." Lúcio deadpanned. "Your birthday is July twenty second, your ring size is six, you're an insomniac, you talk in your sleep, you're pissed off all the time because your parents don't care enough to check in with you anymore, you have a tattoo on your ass- girl I know more about you than any of your followers could ever dream to. I could write an entire album on Hana Song!"

Lena quickly blinked her way out of the room, this was getting to personal for an audience. Hana stood there, shaking right down to her fingertips, "Are you suggesting that because I'm not a songwriter-"

"No, don't even start that. I'm sure you know all this shit about me too, Hana. Somewhere deep down inside. You'd just have to stop thinking about your following and your career long enough to get there-"

"All this over a mission?"

"Can't you just say you're sorry, can't you at least tell me you understand where I'm coming from?" He begged with hope in his eyes.

The champion's pride got the best of her, "No, at this rate you should be apologizing to me, you ignored me all day and you've been a patronizing jerk so-"

"Hana I don't think you and I need to be together if this is where we stand on this. I don't believe in mass murder for the purpose of a goal. I try to avoid it at all costs when it comes to civilians but you can't tell innocents from enemies. It's all just XP to you, isn't it?"

"You…" her lips trembled, "You don't get to do this, do you have any idea who I am?" she screeched as she came undone.

"Yeah, I do." Lucio sighed as his heart beat loudly in his ears, "You're a diva."


	2. The way

_**Author's Note:**_ _Wow! Thank you guys so much for taking an interest in this fic! I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two:**_ _The way_

 _ **Ten months prior**_

 _ **Los Angeles: Edendale**_

 _ **1:45 pm**_

About ten months ago Hana embarked on her first mission with Overwatch. Only, it was meant to be her orientation day, so the mission ended up being a surprise. A team of five had been sent to Edendale to put down an attack led by a man they would only refer to as Reaper. That team requested immediate back up and so training was put on pause and the overtly excited Hana Song was flung into battle.

Gunfire lit the beautiful city up like Christmas in july as Hana mowed over Talon operatives with a smug smirk on pretty pink lips. Despite being new, she didn't hold back or hesitate. Hesitation just wasn't her style. In one ear was an earbud, her favorite song from Synaesthesia played loud and proud, in the other was her com link, which for the time being was only linked to Reinhardt, who was training her earlier that day, and Mercy who would be there to patch her up if need be.

"How are you doing, my little puppe?" the German tank's voice broke through the sound of light static on her com.

"I'm loving this!" Hana retorted excitedly as a man's skull exploded around her projectile.

Loud, almost offensive laughter erupted from the depths of Reinhardt's throat, "Glad to hear this, kleiner! Are you remembering to use your rocket boosters? They are very big help when trying to pin-"

He was cut off as Hana slammed a group of three into a brick wall, smashing them between her mech and the building. One man's face was pressed right up against her windshield and she threw up a peace sign before taking off toward the heart of the battle. "Never mind!" The german chuckled. "I can hear that you are doing magnificently! Wunderschön! I can't wait to hear all about it! I am so proud!"

"Gamsa! This isn't my first time in battle you know!" The diva giggled as her fingers worked over her trigger buttons. "They're very different from the units sent to attack South Korea but not so different that I'm worried."

"Das ist mein Mädchen! We are so happy to have you!" With that, Reinhardt let out a grunt and smashed his way through a troop of Talon agents. Hana rounded a corner and hummed along with the song playing on her ipod. A barrage of bullets ricocheted off her back and her mech started to fall apart around her. "Uh-oh!" her gloved hand yanked back on a lever and she ejected, cascading through the air. Long brown hair flicked around in her face as she started to panic, unable to find her pistol.

"No-no-no-no!" The tiny girl squeaked as she felt herself losing elevation, she was gonna hit the ground and have no weapon.

"Woah now! Easy girl." his voice came out of nowhere as a stranger swooped up beneath her, snatching her out of thin air. Slung over his shoulder, Hana looked up, hands fighting to get her hair out of her face.

Her legs flailed and she beat a fist into his back, unsure as to who he was or which side he was on. "Let go of me!" she shrieked as her savior and or captor weaved his way around the fight on what looked like...roller skates? Who the hell wore roller skates into battle? "Hey! DO YOU HEAR ME? Let me go!"

"Awh c'mon, be cool girl, I just wanna help." he cooed taking cover behind a restaurant. His hands moved to her hips and he flipped her into his lap as he sat down in a corner, between a dumpster and a stairwell.

"I don't need saving! I-" Hana's brown eyes went wide as she pushed her hair behind her eyes and his face came into full view. Her lips pressed into a hard line and pink lit her cheeks, making her tattoos almost blend in with her skin.

"Well, look at that!" Lúcio grinned, " in the flesh. Can I get an autograph?"

"Only if I can have yours first, I love your music!"

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief. "I had no idea you were a fan, you just made my whole month!"

"Same here." Her full lips formed a pretty smile. "Thank you for helping me out, I couldn't find my-"

"This?" The singer reached around and pulled her pistol from her lower back. "I think ya' just had it clipped on a little too far over. Honest mistake. So you're our new recruit. Damn, that's cool."

"So glad I could back you up, let's get back in the fight." Hana grabbed her gun and Lúcio helped her to stand up. The wind caught her bangs as she looked back at him and winked, "Even if I would love to stay and chat."

"I feel it, go do your thing, I got your back, Girl."

As she scampered off, the Brazilian followed and admired the way she moved so unpredictably. Despite being a few inches taller then him and having such full legs, Hana moved like a sprite. Every shift of her legs was erratic and drastic, she hopped around like a rabbit and really gave the other side a run for their money when it came to any shot they took at her.

Just being near her made his stomach do flips, forget butterflies this was more like Noah's Ark. The first time he saw her on T.V. was back during the StarCraft tournaments. During that time he was still making a name for himself, that was over four years ago. A good portion of his shows were underground and he was essentially living out of his tour bus. The television was small and there was hardly any room between him and his equipment, but mobility was important in spreading his message and so he couldn't just stay in Brazil.

During those late nights, when he would be tired and struggling to write a new song, he'd turn on the T.V. and watch Hana play her game so fearlessly, with no doubt in her mind that she'd come out on top. Lúcio admired that in her, and her post-game interviews always made him smile. She was the closest thing to a celebrity crush he ever had. Getting to not only work along side her but come to her rescue was a dream come true.

After the fight, the two settled in beside one another with smiles on their faces as everyone strapped in for the ride home. "You are an amazing shot!" Lucio chuckled with light in his eyes. "Where did you learn to shoot like that, girl?"

"Video games." Hana threw her hands up excitedly. "I mean, we lost but...that was so much fun and wow I've never lost before." her face fell and she stared at the man beside her in confusion.

"Hey now, we didn't lose. Yeah, scary-dude got away but we didn't let them destroy that city or kill any civilians. I score it a win." his smile was so casual and boyish.

"But he was like...the boss."

"Honestly, we'll see him again. You'll get him next time." he brushed her tattooed cheek with his thumb, "You'll be leveled up by than." he snickered.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **Manhattan: Soho**_

 _ **12:00 am**_

A long time ago, or so Hana read, the Overwatch base of operations was stationed somewhere in Switzerland. That all went to hell in a hand-basket so the group decided that having a base of operations plus several safe houses to fall back on was probably for the best. HQ was currently located in New York, on Ironsides island. It worked out well because the island was basically abandoned and they weren't hurting anybody by setting up shop there.

Most team members even elected to live there but Hana Song didn't play well with others so she made sure to have a penthouse apartment near by. The only reason Lúcio chose to live on his own was so he would have a quiet place to record. It wasn't like money was an issue for either of them. Usually that was all Lύcio's place was though, a recording studio, because he always stayed with Hana.

Despite being exhausted after making her way back to her penthouse, Hana didn't go to sleep. Angry murmurs fell from pink lips as the champion grabbed a cardboard box from her coat closet. "Better be ready to come get your stuff, you stupid jerk." she chewed her lower lip as she dropped the box on her bedroom floor. "Break up with me. You're gonna live to regret this one, froggy." Dark eyes narrowed as she kicked her bedroom door shut and drew in a deep breath. "See if I care. Doesn't even hurt." Every word was rough and murmured under her irritated breath. The slender girl tore her closet door open and ripped a green vest from a velvet hanger. Without a care, she threw the article of clothing to the bottom of the box. For a moment, she stared down at it. "Don't know anything about you?" She asked bitterly, as if someone were going to answer. "I know you bought that vest in Yongin." as she mumbled to herself she threw a tee-shirt on top of the green leather, followed by a white turtleneck, "You wore that to meet my father, along with a pair of green aldo's that didn't match what-so-ever."

Frustration bubbled up her throat and she glanced toward her cell phone where it rested on top of her dresser. He was gonna call, she just knew it. No way in hell was he serious. Slowly, she looked down at herself and realized that she hadn't even changed out of her leather suit, The little bunny on her chest was almost mocking her. "Get a grip!" her voice cracked as her eyes rolled back into her skull and she threw a fist full of tank tops into the box.

On spot, her arm curled behind her back, fingers gripping at the zipper as she peeled out of her suit. Perky c-cups spilled into the open and she wiggled her way out of a pair of pink lace panties. A glance over her shoulder and she caught a reflection of her pert rump in her vanity mirror. Tattooed in pastel pink, on her right cheek was yet another little bunny head, mocking her to the point of insanity. An ugly growl erupted from the depths of her tiny throat and she ripped her head gear off, not even caring about the way it pulled her hair, "Neoleul mang chyeoss-eo!" She screamed getting ready to throw the equipment at her mirror.

An upbeat tune filled the air and her headset hit the floor. Hana rushed to her dresser and grabbed her phone up with shaking hands. Her delicate thumb slid across the screen and she held the device to her ear, "Hei Appa!" she chirped sweetly.

"Hei, Hana." a male voice she'd been missing dearly met her ears, "How have you been, Tokki?"

"I've been doing great Daddy." the nineteen year old fell to her knees and rested her forehead against her top dresser drawer as she held her phone to her ear. "How are you and Mom?"

"We have been rather productive as of late, your Mother is releasing a new clothing line this fall and I've got a contract with a new arms company. We're gonna make twice what we made last year. Isn't that exciting?" his voice was smooth and relaxing.

"Ne, Appa." her voice rasped and she held her breath, exhaling she asked, "Does that mean you're moving again?"

"Of course it does, Hana. You know it's best to be close to my most lucrative partner. Your Mother and I will be relocating to Moscow in about two weeks. Is that a problem, Tokki?"

"No, Daddy. I just..I miss you guys, ya know?" Hana quipped.

"And we miss you, everything we do is for you, so you can live a happy life. Speaking of which, how are your video game competitions going? Are you making lots of friends?"

"I was the champion for like...three straight years. I stopped competing in those competitions last year, because I got bored." The tiny girl explained softly.

"Oh, I see. Three years? That's quite an accomplishment, Hana. What are you doing now?"

"I was in a movie...I'm filming a television show right now."

"Funny, I don't remember signing any permission slips or consent forms-"

"Dad I'm nineteen!"

"Oh...well then, Happy Birthday! Your mother and I are so proud of you."

"Where is she?" Brown hair fell over Hana's exposed shoulders and she frowned.

"She's asleep, Tokki. She's been so tired." he explained gently.

"I understand."

"You know she'd never miss an opportunity to talk to you, how are you and…."

She waited and her eyes rolled back into her head, "Lúcio."

"Yes, I would have remembered eventually, the singer. How are-"

"We broke up."

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry to hear that, Tokki. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. As if I'd be brought down by a silly little break up." as the words left her mouth, Hana's stomach twisted up into a tight knot.

"Always so stubborn, I think you get it from me. Just remember not to push everyone away from you, Tokki."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means just try to be a little less prickly, okay?"

"Daddy I'm not-"

"I have to go Hana, I'm getting a call from work."

"Okay." She huffed.

"Salanghae Hana."

"Salanghae Appa." An emotionally devastating silence followed by a dial tone consumed her father's voice and Hana was alone again.

Never once did it occur to Hana that her family didn't love her. They were just busy people and always had been. Her father, Jin-soo Song was a businessman and a phenomenal weapons engineer. When she was a kid, Hana watched her father work when he was home because it was the only time she got to spend with him. For hours she'd watch him assemble new gun types, working out different ways to incorporate lasers over bullets, and best of all when it was done, Jin-soo would allow his daughter to watch him test the weapon out. No matter how much Hana begged, she wasn't allowed to play with the things her father built, so she did the next best thing and played video games.

As for her Mother, Yu-na Song, she was actually a stay at home mom until Hana turned eleven. Though she always seemed to be waiting for her husband to return. Despite always taking good care of her daughter, she was only ever happy when Jin-soo was home. The launch of her clothing company around Hana's eleventh birthday pulled her out of the house and a live in nanny named Bora Cho took her place. It wasn't long before Yu-na started to relocate with Jin-soo and it was clear to Hana that she would rarely ever see either of them.

She was never lonely though, so there was no real reason to complain. Bora had a daughter, Mina, who was only a year younger than Hana. It was like adopting a whole new family in a way, a mom and a sister. Though, Hana wasn't always nice to Mina as she was an only child who hated to share. Bora was a good stand in for a mom, she helped with homework and baked cookies, but most importantly she was there.

* * *

Lúcio bit his lip as he stared down at the cup in his hands. His eyebrows turned up and he drew in a deep breath. Around him, the club was pulsating. Music shook the walls and people danced. The air was rife with body heat and hormones and part of him hated knowing that he'd have to work in about ten minutes. It was always difficult for him to DJ properly when Hana was really mad at him, but this break up had him all messed up, It was going to be a long night and he'd probably spend it waiting for her to walk through the door and bring him a bag of cool ranch doritos and a monster. "Damn it, Hana." He whispered.

"C'mon now! No worries, Mate!" Jamison squawked from beside him as he downed a toxic waste cocktail. Green dripped down his long chin as he cocked his head to the side in a twitchy manner. "You and Hana fight, it's what ya' do." he held his cup up and swished the drink around in his cheeks. "Swear this drinks'about' as dry as a nun's nasty."

"I appreciate the good vibes, man but...you weren't there. You didn't see her." The Brazilian sighed. "She ain't never looked at me like that before."

"So ya struck a nerve. Even a cut snake cools down after'a bit. It'll be okay! Besides, ain't no one else gonna put up with that' sheila's bull dust. So just tell that frowny face to rack off, she'll be apples. Ya' have me word."

"Dude, I swear I don't know what you're sayin' half the time." The musician's lips pressed into a small smile.

Lúcio met Jamison a couple of years ago after an underground show. On his way out Lucio found the australian in the alley just across the street. He seemed to have blown himself up, or at the very least set himself on fire. Either way, he'd been left to fend for himself when he was in no condition to do so. Lúcio, being the kind of person he was took the injured Junk Rat back into the showroom and cared for him overnight. The two became friends when Jamison explained that his home had been destroyed and he'd lost his good friend, Mako.

Of course, it turned out that Mako was in prison and Jamison had just barely escaped the same fate. By the time all that came out though, Lúcio cared too much about his buddy to just throw him under the bus so he asked if he'd devote his deviance to helping Overwatch instead of robbing banks. The duo agreed to the singer's terms provided that the gig stayed interesting. For awhile there wasn't a day Lúcio didn't think the odd balls would turn on the group but after awhile, that fear went away and her considered Jamison his best friend.

"This amber fluid's bloody blue!" Junk Rat hiccuped as his eyes crossed. "Who the hells' makin' this bodgy brew?"

"I think you're done for the night, man."

"Nah! I'm all ace, mate!" his words slurred. "Don't get all mumsy on me just cuz' Hana-"

"Hey now."

"Sorry mate." A violent hiccup shook his slender body. "Didn't mean it like that." he squeaked as he balled his fist against his mouth.

"We're cool, dude. Mako comin' in tonight?" Lúcio raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, he's on a date with that tall, pink haired sheila." The pyromaniac quipped. "I'm all by me onesies. Anyway a mate can get a mates rate?"

"Yeah, I'll getcha' a discount." Lúcio patted the drunk aussie's head. "Just cuz' you're sad."

As he stood, the DJ pulled out his phone and stared down at the screen. The background was blank due to him having a hard time figuring out what to replace the old one with. Previously it was a photo he'd taken of Hana eating mochi off a stick in a very hurried and unlady like manner, her cheeks were stuffed full of the marshmallow shells and strawberry ice cream dribbled down her chin. She hated that picture, he'd taken it while she was in the middle of playing a game of Battle Chess.

In his head he started to wonder what she was doing, he knew she wasn't sleeping. "Probably harassin' Mina on the phone, or abusin' some innocent world of warcraft player who doesn't know what they're up against." The Brazilian mumbled under his breath as he walked up to his mixing booth and placed his headset around his neck.

The rest of his shift rolled by slow. Hana had arranged a great many of his tracks herself and he'd always loved helping her make them flow. So for about three and a half hours, he got to stand there and play her music, mixes that they'd come up with together when they were bored on sunday mornings. By the time Lúcio got around to driving Jamison home, he was shaking tears out of his eyes.

* * *

Hana rolled over on her back and hung upside down off the side of her bed with her laptop placed squarely on her thighs as she stared at her T.V. Not even looking at her screen, she was single-handedly wiping out rooms of monsters on a game called X-Blades. A pink bubble pushed past her lips and dispersed with a loud 'pop' as her eyes narrowed. She'd been watching a horror movie on HBO. The title was something along the lines of, Stay Alive. The premise being that if you died in this video game you'd die in real life. Problems she'd never have.

The sound of someone knocking on the door made her shove her computer aside. Light footsteps made their way to the front door and she peered out through the peep hole. Pain bubbled up to her lips and she closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the door, "What do you want?"

Lúcio answered softly, talking through the door, "Just wanted to grab a coupla' things ba-" the musician caught himself and drew in a deep breath, "Hana."

"It's late. Come back some other time." in her head all she could think was _fight for me, make me open this door. Don't just walk away._

"That's cool, I guess I'll head out then . I figured you was up, I know how hard it is for you to sleep so, yeah." his murmurs were clear as day to the trembling girl on the other side of the dark mahogany.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth!" Hana beat her hand against the wall in irritation. "I was fast asleep. Like a baby! I'll be up all night now! Thanks for that!" She hissed through her teeth.

"If you're gonna be up can I grab my clothes?" The singer sighed as his eyes rolled back into his skull.

"No."

"Why the hell not, Hana?"

"Because I said so." She huffed. _You need a reason to come back tomorrow._

"I wanted to be civil about this, girl. Come on. Open up."

"Go stay with Jamie!" She screamed.

"I will!" he yelled back, but not quite as loudly as her. "I still need my shit! Damn it Hana! I hate being this guy! Don't make me do this!"

"You hate being what guy? The guy with a backbone?" she challenged.

Irritation filled Lúcio to the brim, "I hate bein' the guy who loves ya so much he waited until now to tell ya' what a spoiled little brat you can be! Fuck, Hana, open this damn door! Quit lyin' to me, I know you're awake. I know you've been awake! I know you've got a game on the computer, that you just realized you forgot to pause and I know you want to let me in, you just want me to fight you for it and I'm done fighting you for everything!" his booming voice filled the hall, "So for once in your life wave the white flag and open this door!"

A warm tear rolled down her cheek and she squeaked, "You think you know everything."

"That's because when it comes to you baby, I do. Please, Hana. Open this door. Can't we be adults about this?" his voice rasped.

"Say hi to Jamie for me. Naneun neoleul geuliulgeoya." her hand slipped away from the wall and she turned her back to the door.

"Hana…" The Brazilian sighed. Moments passed and he knew she was gone. With a heavy heart he murmured, "Guess I'll see ya' round."

Hana climbed into bed and closed her computer, irritated at the fact that she did indeed forget to pause her game. The blankets fell around her body and she snuggled into Lúcio's pillow, inhaling his cologne that was always so strong. She wanted nothing more then to end whatever this was and patch things up but she didn't do anything wrong and she wasn't going to apologize. Never in a million years. He'd have to understand. It was her way of protecting him, killing all those Talon agents was more important than any number of civilians. Each kill meant there was one less thing in this world that could hurt the one she loved. After all the horror stories about what happened with Amélie and Gerard, how she was brainwashed into killing the man she married. How could Hana not do everything within her power to make sure that never happened to her or Lúcio? It made perfect sense to her. How could he not understand that?


End file.
